


I see it now

by alicewonder87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: Ron is at the Ministry's annual ball, a place he really doesn't want to be at, when he spies his ex on the dance floor with her new beau, and Ron's thought's turn to how their relationship ended, and just how beautiful she looks.





	I see it now

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work of mine from Fanfiction. It's a songfic, inspired by Tracy Lawerence's 'I see it now'. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine. I don't own Harry Potter. Every now and then I am inspired by a song and this is one of those times. Hope you like it, Enjoy!

Ron adjusted his tie as he stood at the edge of the room. He didn’t want to be here but knew he couldn’t just fail to show up. His blue eyes scanned the floor until they landed on one particular face. His breath caught in his chest and his heart stopped for a brief second. She was being led out on the floor, her small hand in someone’s much larger one. He pushed off the wall, trying to get a better look. 

 

Ron had a clear view of her brown curls, swept up and off her neck. He saw how her emerald dress enhanced her lovely looks. Her lips were curved upwards into a smile, and her eyes were shining. He turned his gaze to the man who held her in his arms as they danced on the floor. Her cinnamon eyes were locked on his gray eyes. His blonde hair was cut in the latest style, and he wore a black tuxedo much like the one Ron himself was wearing. 

 

Ron couldn’t remember how their last fight had started, but it ended with her throwing his things down the stairs and out the window of the flat they had shared. The last glimpse he saw of her, those cinnamon eyes were alight with anger. Her hair crackled and her fingers were gripping her wand tightly. He had spent the last few weeks drowning in his work and the Firewhiskey bottle. Harry had to remind him that he promised to show up, or else he’d probably be home at this moment. 

 

She looked beautiful. And as he watched Draco lead Hermione around the dance floor gracefully, he saw something different in her eyes. Something he’d never seen before. Draco held her tightly in his arms like she was the greatest treasure in this whole world. Hermione looked up at him with trust shining brightly in her eyes. She almost seemed to float off the ground as they danced. As the song came to an end, Ron watched Hermione press her lips to Draco’s. 

 

His heart fell and lurched in his chest but he knew he’d truly lost her. He had a treasure in his grasp, and he just let her go. He couldn’t fault Draco, try as he might, for scooping her up and holding onto her tightly as he did now. Ron knew in time he’d move on from her, but all he wished for, even in his despair, was her happiness.


End file.
